


Mildly Destructive

by ScarletRaven1001



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegebul, dragon ball smut, first sexual encounter, vegebul smut, vegebul smut is the best smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta had always fought like cats and dogs, but lately, their fighting has been escalating to an alarming degree. She simmers in her frustration, until a chance encounter makes her realize that her frustration with Vegeta stems from a more… sexual kind.This 3-year-gap one-shot was inspired by fanart by okebtrash on tumblr.





	Mildly Destructive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with another one-shot. It was inspired by some lovely fanart on tumblr, and I hope you like this!

“Oh God, yes!” Bulma groaned, her jaw hanging slack with want.

She was nearly panting in anticipation as the huge, delectable treat was teasingly uncovered, and her eyes widened in unabashed need.

“So big… I want it all in my mouth,” she whimpered.

A dark blush flared onto the cheeks of the man as he leaned down, laying his load before her.

She closed her eyes, already imagining the taste.

“I want it _all_ inside me,” she whispered…

She earned a raised brow from the blond woman seated across from her in the small restaurant, who snorted as she watched the young food server scurry away with his serving trays lain flat across the front of his pants.

“Bulma? You ok?” the blond asked with a sardonic grin.

Bulma nodded eagerly as she reached for the extra large plate of nachos that the boy who brought their order had just placed down.

“Yeah, Launch. Why?”

Launch smirked, adjusting her green tube top before reaching for some food, herself.

“I’m pretty sure you just terrified that kid who brought our food,” Launch said, before outright laughing at the euphoric sounds Bulma made as she chewed on her snack.

“Oh, that is so _good_!” Bulma moaned, eyes closed in delight as she took another piece of cheese-loaded crunchy goodness. “I fucking love nachos.”

“Nachos… right.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Bulma asked, flipping her thick blue curls away from her face before she took another bite.

“What that means is that right now, you sound like a gods-damned hungry porn star,” Launch said with a smirk. “What you need isn’t nachos, Blue.”

Bulma turned her nose up at what her long-time friend was insinuating. “At least nachos won’t suddenly turn irrationally jealous, throwing a tantrum whenever you talk to your other friends.”

“Especially when those friends are ridiculously hot, ripped _,_ genocidal criminals from outer space, who currently live in your house, right?” Launch snickered again.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at her before she continued. “Nachos also won’t turn needy, asking for marriage, while you realize how boring it has become, and how you now have nothing in common,” she sulked, cramming too many meaty chips into her mouth.

“Can’t say they would.”

“So _fuck_ men, Launch. I don’t need ‘em!” Bulma cried, turning the heads of a few people from neighboring tables.

Launch laughed loudly. “I dunno. Sounds to me like what you actually need is _to_ fuck men _,_ or at least, one particular man.”

“I do not want to fuck Vegeta!” Bulma nearly yelled, and that earned her disgusted glares from some older patrons sitting nearby.

“I never said _Vegeta_ ,” the blond grinned.

“You were thinking it.”

“No, _you_ were thinking it.”

Bulma glared, angrily crunching on another bite. “Was not.”

Launch laughed again, and Bulma was hard-pressed to stop herself from strangling her.

“Laugh all you want, you crazy blond bitch,” Bulma snarled, spitefully stuffing chips into her face again, chewing loudly as she continued. “But you’re wrong. I absolutely _hate_ that Saiyan.”

8-8-8-8-8

“I absolutely hate that Saiyan,” Bulma hissed venomously as she stared in morbid fascination at the disgusting mess that was the gravity room.

Long streaks of blood trailed along the floor, a macabre line that led her eyes to the decimated bots that were smashed violently against the domed walls.

Ragged strips of stained gauze littered the floor, and she felt her fists clench as she realized that the stubborn Prince of all Assholes had removed his bandages yet again, disregarding her explicit instructions _not_ to.

She stooped down, angrily picking up one of the offending bandages, and marched purposefully out of the room.

If he thought he could just ignore her, boy did he have another thing coming.

She headed to the kitchen, where she knew he ought to be hanging out right around that time of day.

There were really only three places that he frequented: the Gravity Room, the kitchen, and his bedroom.

He was not in the Gravity Room, and it was too early for bed. He was most probably eating.

She heard the clanking of utensils as she approached the kitchen, and she once again marveled slightly at the fact that his high-bred status had given him enough training to not let his rapid chewing and slurping be audible.

He at least had _some_ manners, apparently.

She took a deep breath, which she used to back up the yell brewing in her chest.

“Vegeta!” she shouted, and much to her eternal consternation, her shrilling didn’t even make him look up from his bowl of ramen.

“Didn’t I tell you not to strain too much? And to keep your damn bandages on? Is that so impossibly difficult for your alien brain to understand?”

He finally glanced up, giving her a bored expression.

“Woman, I am fine,” he said, before simply bringing his attention back to his food.

Bulma was livid at being ignored. “Hey! Look at me!”

Vegeta raised a brow. “Just because that inferior male has stopped coming round here, does not mean you can turn me into the target of your incessant screeching.”

“I am trying to be _nice_ to you!” she screeched, indeed. “You live here, eat here, train here, and I don’t even ask for any sort of recompense…”

“It is by your own foolishness that this strange arrangement even began,” he said, eyes narrowing as he suddenly stopped eating. “I never asked you for this, and I would have no qualms about leaving should you begin to try rubbing your _kindness_ in my face.”

“Fuck you, Vegeta,” she hissed. “I _never_ insinuated that I want something in return for this-”

“The way you say it is as if I owe you the fucking universe-”

“-and I would never ask you to leave just because-”

“-I am not just training for a challenge, but to destroy these androids that had fucking killed everyone in some other timeline-”

“-you are a gods damned asshole and I don’t even know why I put up with you so much-”

“-I should just leave you pathetic Earthlings to rot in Hell-”

“I am just trying to help you! The least you can do is try to take care of yourself so you don’t keep almost dying and I don’t need to keep patching you up!”

“You are the only one who insists on patching me up. I am _fine.”_

“Just over a month ago, you almost died!” she yelled, inexplicably frustrated, as she thought back on the time that the Gravity Room exploded, leaving Vegeta a broken, battered mess.

She had tried hard to nurse him back to health, and all she got in return was shouted at.

He got up then, leaving his used dishes on the table, before he stalked over to her.

Bulma lost her angry train of thought as Vegeta came closer.

He walked with feline grace, the sinewy lines of his muscular thighs and powerful legs shifting fluidly within his tight training shorts with his every step.

His bare chest glistened beneath the bright fluorescent lights, and she stood silent as she marveled at the inhuman definition of his pecs. His abdominals rippled with his movements, and she wondered at how long it took the gods themselves to meticulously carve out each and every hollow of his incredibly well-defined torso.

His dark, penetrating eyes bore into her blue ones with unyielding focus, the edges of his full lips turned down in an indignant frown as he raised a hand, reaching forward to grasp her upper arm in a solid grip.

By the time he stood before her, her mouth had all but gone dry, and she tried in vain to say something, anything…

She should at least ask him to get his hands off her, but his eyes… were so… deep...

“Don’t be obtuse, woman. I need to push myself harder, to get stronger,” he said.

It took Bulma a while to realize that his words were voiced in a harsh, raspy growl, and that Vegeta was breathing nearly as hard as she was.

“I just don’t want you dying on me, Vegeta,” she answered, surprised at her breathy tone.

She had also failed to realize how close he had gotten to her, until she felt his breaths blow hotly across her face.

If he leaned _just_ a little closer… or if she pulled him to her…

She gasped, and it was as if whatever spell between them had suddenly broken.

He stepped back, eyes wide as he released her, before he seemingly disappeared into thin air in his haste to run out the kitchen and back into his training room.

Bulma glanced down at her hands as he fled, noticing that in her distress, she had been roughly ripping apart the thin strands of the ruined bandages.

She couldn’t quite understand it, but the more she was around Vegeta, the more temperamental she got, and she found her hands curling with the urge to either strangle him or pull him in closer.

She knew of Vegeta’s cantankerous behavior, but Bulma found that her recent food-greedy, highly-irritable and mildly destructive behavior, was not something usual for her.

She could feel her heart beating at an exaggeratedly faster rate, could practically hear her blood rushing in her ears as it pumped into her cheeks, making her flush.

This… had gotten out of control.

Something had to give… and _soon_.

8-8-8-8-8

Over the next few days, Bulma found herself unable to move freely in her own damn house.

She huffed, fiddling irritably with her white tank top and smoothing down her white shorts, before reaching a hand up to swipe some unruly blue curls away from her face.

Every time she needed to turn a corner, she would first check if Vegeta was close by, and if she caught sight of even the tip of his stupid flame-like black hair, she would take off in the opposite direction.

He just made her so mad!

He was such a jerk!

Why did he have to be so _hot_ , though?

She remembered Yamcha during their last fight before they broke up… he had said then, that he could see the way Bulma’s stares lingered on the villainous Saiyan when she thought no one was looking.

And who could blame her?

He had a body that would make the gods themselves shake with envy, and she hated that the very sight of him filled her with an overwhelming sense of frustration; of which, she found that no amount of tinkering in her lab could ever get rid of.

She had chewed through all of her fingernails at the mere thought of his name, and she was constantly feeling hot around the collar, causing her to snap easily at anyone for even the simplest missteps.

She tried so hard to keep him out of her head, and she oftentimes failed.

She was so lost in her irritation that she failed to check before entering the living room, and she was gobsmacked as her wide eyes landed on the self-same infuriating man that wouldn’t stop running around in her head.

She was about to turn away, when she registered exactly what it was that he was doing.

“Oh no, Vegeta!” she cried, running up to him without thought.

He looked up, seemingly startled by her presence, as he had been preoccupied by the task he had been trying to complete by himself.

He was sitting on the floor, sweaty, bloodied and bruised, and was unsuccessfully trying to wrap the wrong types of bandages around his bleeding arm, leg and chest.

He had a small gash across his face and a deep scratch on one shoulder, and his tight blue shorts were also visibly soaked by his blood.

Bulma kneeled down before him, taking his bleeding left arm in her hands and ignoring his protests. She turned his arm over, noting the long serration along his bicep, before she turned her eyes to his chest, where the smatterings of blood indicated that something had exploded on him in close contact.

“What happened?” she demanded, glaring into his eyes.

He turned his face away from her, but she could have sworn that she saw a sheepish look graze his eyes and slightly flushed cheeks right before he huffed indignantly.

“One of your training bots exploded. It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he said stubbornly.

Her eyes narrowed with determination as she stood, pulling him to stand up with her with all her might.

He seemed to have gotten so surprised by her actions that he just blankly stood up, and before she knew it, she was leading him through the hallways, her feet stomping angrily across the marble floors as she brought them to the small bedroom that Vegeta had been occupying since he came to live at Capsule Corp.

She angrily opened the door, and she forcefully pulled him in, letting go as she headed for his cabinet and pulled out a pair of his usual shorts. She knew where his things were, as she sometimes brought his clothes in from the wash, herself.

She was seething, and it must have shown clearly on her face, as Vegeta had blanched, staring at her with wide eyes.

Shorts in hand, she marched towards him again, thrusting the garment at him.

“Shower. Now,” she instructed, pointing him in the direction of his connecting bathroom.

He seemed to gulp a little before he nodded, going obediently through the door.

Bulma sighed as she heard the sound of water running, and she began to root farther into his closets until she saw the small medicine kit that she knew was tucked in there.

She sat on his bed, arranging the medical supplies along the foot of his bed as he emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing only his shorts, and had a towel draped over his shoulders.

Usually, at least as of late, the sight of him in this state of undress would make various… inappropriate… thoughts swirl in her head.

But this time, all she felt was worry as she stared at the painful-looking wounds that marred his beautiful form.

She patted the bed beside her, and he sat, watching her expectantly.

She reached for the medicine, and began applying it generously onto his open wounds.

He never even flinched, and she watched his face from beneath her thick lashes as she began wrapping him up in bandages.

She wrapped a thick layer of it around his chest and back, his injured left arm, then she pushed his shorts up his thigh, making him scoot slightly off the bed, as she took care of the gashes around his left thigh, as well.

Bulma then turned to his shoulder, placing a small bandage onto his injury there, before she turned to check his face.

She was taken aback by the strange look that she found in his dark eyes.

He was staring at her with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and an overwhelmed sort of awe that she couldn’t quite place.

She tried to ignore it, but it became too much, too soon, and after she patched up the wound near his jaw, she put all of the supplies back into the medicine kit, hurriedly placing it back into the cabinet, then turned away from his questioning gaze to make her way towards the door to leave.

She needed to think things through.

That look in his face… that strangely soft look that touched his lips as he watched her care for him…

She didn’t quite know what to make of it.

She reached for the door, pulling it open, only to squeak as a large hand suddenly came up to push it closed, before she felt his thick, warm body looming dangerously near behind her.

She inhaled sharply as she felt him advance, and she turned to face him, finding him so, so close to her that a small gasp left her lips.

She looked up, placing her palm against his chest to…

To what? Push him away?

She found that she had no intentions of making him step back.

He had placed his right hand flat against the wall, beside her head, as she had somehow found herself with her back pressed up against the wall beside the door.

He was looking at her strangely again, and she found herself overwhelmed by the intense heat of his body as he moved closer, trapping her with his strength as his left hand moved to brace against the wall near her waist.

“Why do you do this for me?” he asked, and she turned to stare up into his face, watching emotions that were foreign to both of them play across his eyes.

“Do… what?” she asked, surprised at how breathless she sounded.

She felt heat begin to rise within her as he unconsciously moved closer to her, all but pushing her up against the wall.

“You tend to me, ensure that I am comfortable and well-fed. You clean my room and treat my injuries…” he said softly. “I… I don’t understand why.”

Her brows furrowed at that. “Because I want to help you, Vegeta.”

“Help me what? Ascend? Because I seem no closer to it than I was a year ago. You may very well be assisting a failure.”

She was surprised by the self-deprecating tone of his words. She knew him to be strong, arrogantly confident…

This conflicted, confused side of him… it was new, and strangely endearing.

“Don’t say that,” she said, resolute. “You’re gonna do it, you’re gonna become Super Saiyan. I _know_ you can do it!”

“You seem more sure of it than even I.”

“Because I believe in you,” she said, her voice leaving her throat in a soft whisper that she was sure he can hear.

He raised his left hand to play idly with a stray strand of her hair, keeping his intense eyes locked onto her face.

Her heart started beating madly against her chest.

“This level of concern you seem to hold for me,” he said, his voice throaty, oddly emotional, “I don’t know what to make of it.”

“I care about you,” she answered. “God knows why, coz you’re a huge jerk.”

He smirked darkly. “I am that, and more.”

With those words, he lifted his hand from her hair, cupped her cheek…

Then he leaned down, dropping his beautiful, hot mouth onto hers in an electrifyingly intense kiss.

She gasped against his lips, her hand pushing firmly against his chest, and before she could clearly think about what she was doing, she found the same hand curled against his thick bandages while her other hand raised up to hold him around his thick neck, tangling in his dark hair.

He stepped closer, pressing her against the wall, but she arched up, rubbing herself against his body as his actions lit a fire within her belly, a fire that they had been stoking and igniting for a very long time now.

He slanted his mouth over hers, dominating their kiss, and Bulma moaned, smoothing her hand up his chest as she felt him curl around her, overwhelming her with his imposing presence, making her heart leap.

His hand on her hair dropped down to hold her waist, pulling her against him while the rest of him insistently moved closer, trapping her against the hard surface behind her.

Her body refused to yield, and it writhed helplessly against him as their kiss became deeper, darker, more exhilarating…

His tongue plunged into her mouth, tangling forcefully with hers, while his lips, impossibly soft against her own, caressed hers in an almost gentle manner.

His kiss was exactly as she thought he was as a person: strong and powerfully overbearing, yet hiding a soft edge that needed coaxing for it to shine through.

His hands were all over, stroking her body beneath the edges of her top, and it wasn’t long at all before she felt him snake his hand beneath her shirt to cup her heaving breast, his thumb passing repeatedly over her now erect nipple.

She groaned against him, wrapping both arms around him now as she tried to get ever closer, and he responded by kissing her harder and letting both hands wander across her body.

He cupped her bottom in one hand while his other continued to caress her breast, and she keened lightly from the back of her throat as his questing touches evoked powerful sensations throughout her body, feelings that overflowed and began to leak out of her every pore to wrap around him as well.

Unable to take much more teasing, he grabbed her around the waist with both hands, lifting her up, and she gasped, instinctually wrapping her legs about his waist.

He began to back away from the wall, and Bulma suddenly found herself flat against his bed, the soft mattress and silky sheets like clouds against her skin, and she moaned in protest when his lips left hers, so he could pull back to look at her.

She stared back, noting his heaving shoulders and kiss-reddened lips, his slightly-dazed eyes still penetrating her down to her very core.

She shuddered at his look, and she didn’t even think to protest when she felt him begin to raise her shirt up so that it bunched up above her breasts.

His hands and eyes were upon her body, and he, almost delicately, began to encircle her orbs of flesh with his large hands, and she preened at the wonder that she found shining in his eyes as he looked at her body.

He leaned down, giving her nipple a soft lick, and she moaned loudly at the sensation of his mouth on her.

His mouth played with her, kissing and sucking her breast, and she wrapped her arms around his head, calling out his name in a breathy moan as he molded her body to his own.

She felt his body keenly, feeling every dip and angle of him, as the sensations he evoked in her with his mouth and hands made her hypersensitive to his every movement.

She felt one of his hands move down, and she realized that he had started pulling on her shorts, before the apparent resistance frustrated him and he savagely ripped them off her body.

She would have protested, if it wasn’t for the incredible feel of him as he pressed his clothed hardness against her now bare, aching core.

It was all too much and yet too little, and she arched her hips against his, needing more of him, needing to feel his skin, hot and delicious, rubbing against her own.

He pulled away from her, and she watched hazily as he moved lower, cupping her mound with his powerfully hot hand.

“Vegeta!” she called out as she felt his fingers begin to explore, and soon, she was writhing against him as his fingers entered her, plunging slowly but unbelievably deeply within her.

His thumb tapped and rubbed against her clit, and she marveled at how he could work her body so well when she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he had never interacted with any Earthling females other than herself.

She heard him growl softly, before she watched his dark head dip lower, and she screamed hoarsely when she felt his lips touch her heated center.

“Oh! Oh… Vegeta, yes!” she called, closing her eyes against the blissful feel of his lips on her core, his tongue licking intently around her opening while his fingers thrust repeatedly, delectably, within her.

She arched her hips, one hand curling into the sheets as the other moved to grab a fistful of his hair, urging him to help her climb higher… higher…

He nipped quickly at her nub, and with a long, breathless groan, she shattered, shaking against him as he lapped eagerly at her wetness.

She was still shuddering when she felt him move again, and she watched through half-lidded eyes as he stood at the foot of the bed, and criminally slowly, pushed his shorts off his hips.

Her eyes widened in unabashed lust as he revealed himself to her.

His hardness jutted out proudly before him, large and thick, veined and beautiful, and Bulma positively moaned in need at the thought of that length within her.

“Vegeta… I need you in me,” she rasped, and he smirked down at her as he moved to cover her body with his once again.

She lifted her arms to wrap around his waist, to grope at the powerful muscles of his back, spreading her legs invitingly so that he lay snuggled against her core.

She felt him rub against her, and they both gasped at the incredible feel of their hot flesh molding hotly together.

She undulated against him, pressing her center closer to his, enticing him to come into her…

He braced his arms onto the bed, one hand, clutching possessively at her waist, then began to guide himself into her.

She moaned, long and low, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy as he entered her, his large girth pushing slowly into her tightness. She heard him gasp, breathing harshly, as he moved deeper within her.

He groaned when he finally entered her fully, and she felt his arms tremble slightly as he pulsed hotly within her core.

His body felt so amazingly perfect against hers, and she moved her hands greedily across his skin, feeling the warmth of his sweat, his every ridge and dip beneath her fingertips, teasing harsher gasps from his chest.

He lunged up then, pulling her hands away from him, and she gasped loudly as he trapped her arms beneath his powerful hands, pressing them flat against the bed.

She looked up, and found him flushed and panting, staring into her eyes as he held her arms down, leaving her vulnerable to his gaze.

“Bulma,” he groaned, the sound of her name on his lips like the most beautiful music to his ears.

“Vegeta,” she gasped, clenching and unclenching her hands as the steady pulse of him from within her kept the most delectable shivers running up and down her spine.

Then, he pulled his hips back, slowly pulling out of her… then quickly, forcefully, thrust into her again.

She cried out, eyes fixed onto his face, and she watched him close his eyes, his face twisted in pleasure, as he began to move within her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to meet his quick and powerful thrusts.

He felt absolutely exquisite inside her, moving his body sinuously against her, and she couldn’t help the increasingly louder moans that continuously spilled from her lips as he filled her.

He was so _good,_ and she fought hard to keep her eyes open so she could watch the various emotions running across his face while he fucked her.

She knew from watching him train that his endurance was inhuman, and she was endlessly grateful when she realized that _that_ stamina translated amazingly well into the bedroom, as well.

She had never felt so much pleasure, and she began to struggle against his hands holding her down, needing to touch him as he pulled the most incredible sensations from deep within her body.

“Ah… ah! Vegeta!” she cried out in euphoria as he finally let go of her arms so he could gather her body in his, and she felt his hips begin to lose their hard control as he started chasing after his peak.

She covetously snaked her arms around his body, crying out in his ear as he buried his face against her neck, his hips pounding an increasingly harsh and punishing rhythm against her own.

“Ve-Vegeta! I... I’m gonna- oh!” she moaned, and to this, he released an answering growl that resonated deeply within her core as the vibrations of the sound ran across her body.

“Bulma…!” he gasped, tightening his arms around her, crushing her against him, and she only welcomed the embrace as she too began to reach for her zenith.

Her legs trembled around his hips as they writhed and moved together, and as Bulma keenly felt his pelvis rubbing against her swollen clit, he twisted his hips in a way that reached that trigger within her body.

“Vegeta!” she screamed, uncaring of anything else, as the most blinding orgasm she had ever experienced suddenly hit her, exploding from deep within her core and rushing violently through her limbs.

She heard him cry out as he pushed against her, and felt him still as a hot rush of fluid filled her, the pleasure pulling a feral growl from within his chest.

He fell limply onto her, and she smiled beatifically as she came down from her high, still holding his body in her grasp.

He took a while to regain his breath, and as he did, he lifted his head, giving her a small grin before planting a thankful kiss on her lips.

He moved off her, and she was surprised when he reached forward, grabbing one of the mussed-up blankets, and threw it over them both.

He lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her, and much to her surprise, he closed his eyes, falling quickly into a contented sleep.

She simply smiled, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head against his chest, before succumbing to sleep as well.

8-8-8-8-8

She was nursing a hot cup of coffee within her palms, humming softly as she sat at the kitchen table.

She had been sleeping with Vegeta for about a week now, and the regular release of her _sexual_ frustrations really made Bulma a much more placid, relaxed person.

Ah, but good sex really did have its benefits, didn’t it?

She was still lost in thought as her mother came into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Bulma-chan!” the blond greeted cheerfully.

“Morning, mother,” she answered.

Her mother began to fuzz around the kitchen, back turned to her.

Bulma turned back to her coffee, taking a short sip as her mother spoke again.

“Ne, Bulma… mom noticed that you and Vegeta-kun had been fighting a lot less lately!”

She nearly snorted out her drink, right as she saw Vegeta begin to hover outside of the kitchen.

“Yeah!” she said, eyes ticking in discomfort. “We finally put our differences aside!”

“Oh,” her mother replied. “Mom is so glad!”

Bulma watched Vegeta turn around, foregoing breakfast in the midst of the conversation that he had stumbled upon.

She hid a grin behind her cup as she watched him go… specifically, as she watched his delectable booty walking away from her to head to the Gravity Room.

Bulma snorted. “Right. Right…”

8-8-8-8-8

_End_


End file.
